Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood
Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood, 'also known as '''Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood - The Forest, '''is the first season of ''Minecraft Survivor. It premiered on February 24, 2017. Production This season of Minecraft Survivor had 12 cast members unlike in [[Minecraft Survivor: Unlisted|'''Minecraft Survivor: Unlisted]], so the two tribes were divided evenly into six. The game lasted 23 days, but if a contestant had leave for an emergency, the game would continue on and Tribal Council would not take place. The production crew was made of: EliteChris35 - Presenter Firebro11 - Co-Presenter & Camera-Man Twists/Changes * Reward Book: When the castaways arrived on Day 1, the castaway that found the book titled "REWARD" during the marooning would be presented with a choice: a personal advantage of being immune at his/her tribal council or a tribe advantage at the first immunity challenge. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There will be two hidden immunity idols hidden at each camp for players to find before the merge. * Fake Hidden Immunity Idol: To play with the castaways' assumption that there would be a hidden immunity idol laying somewhere at the merge camp, a fake was planted instead of a real idol. Whomever found the fake immunity idol could use it as a bluff or gift it to another tribe-mate. Castaways Season Summary The game started by randomly placing the 12 castaways into two tribes. The 12 castaways tribes were split, the red Poppi tribe and the purple Allium tribe. On Day 1, the game immediately started with the first reward challenge, where castaways gathered supplies to help sustain themselves for their 23 day journey. Andrea won the reward challenge for Poppi by retrieving a book titled "REWARD" for himself and was tasked with either choosing: a diamond shovel to help the tribe at the first immunity challenge or individual immunity at Poppi's first tribal council. Proving her loyalty to her tribe, Andrea chose the diamond shovel for the first immunity challenge. On Day 2, Andrea shared her idol clue with Kyle, solidfying an alliance between them. Over at Allium camp, Angie found the tribe idol, while the other tribemates thought Miller had the idol. The Allium tribe seemed to be ahead of the Poppi tribe the whole time, but Allium's miscommunication cost them the challenge as they did not have all their parts to create an iron golem; so, the Poppi tribe came from behind and won the immunity challenge. Back at Allium camp, Miller alienated himself from the rest of the tribe by continuously looking idol and not socializing with his tribemates. Thus, Miller was voted off at the first tribal council in 4-1-1, with Fanelli outside the majority vote because he trusted Miller's intuition to vote Jack. On Day 4, Kyle found the Poppi tribe's camp idol; however, Dizzy saw Kyle dig it up from afar. Dizzy expressed his general discontent for his tribemates in confesssionals. At the Day 5 immunity challenge, Poppi won once again, mostly due to Angie taking too much time at her leg of the relay. However, Angie was able to stay in the game due to her loyalties to Jack and Strat (although Strat voted Mason in the scenario he had an idol), which made up the majority of the tribe. Thus, the outnumbered Fanelli who voted with Miller last time was voted off in a 3-1-1. On Day 7, Allium wins their first immunity challenge. At Poppi camp, all eyes turned towards Bunboy as everyone was starting to get really fed up with how he was acting around camp. Almost everyone, including Bunboy, expressed how there was a disconnect between him and the tribe and that he didn't really fit in here anymore. At tribal council, it looked like it would be a unanimous vote for Bunboy to go home. However, before tribal council even started, Miller rushed in and informed everyone that Mason had to be "evacuated" (in reality, he quit the game willingly), thus saving Poppi from going having to vote someone off. On Day 8, Mason's quit was received in a mixed fashion. Andrea wanted to vote out Bunboy, but Mason essentially saved the former. Meanwhile, a dying Allium tribe groaned in agony at the fact that they were down another person even after winning an immunity challenge for once. On Day 9, Poppi won the reward challenge by a tiebreaker, allowing Poppi to shoot 2 less targets at the immunity. This did not matter though, as Nathan shot all the targets in an 8-0 blowout on Day 10 in the immunity challenge. At Allium camp, both Strat and Angie wanted to keep Jack and get the other out, but because of Angie and Jack's strong initial alliance, which was further strengthened when Angie gave her hidden immunity idol to Jack while Strat was voting, Strat was voted out at tribal in a 2-1 vote. Strat ended up voting against Jack instead of Angie due to Angie playing a trick on Strat, causing him to be paranoid and have second guesses about if he should really vote Angie or not. On Day 11, after much of Poppi's speculation, the two tribes merged. The merged tribe was named Herbe, and it contained the remaining 8 castaways. At the Herbe camp, Jack found the fake immunity idol, originally hoping it to be a real hidden immunity idol. Dizzy saw Jack find it nearby, so Jack seized the moment to align with Dizzy by giving the fake idol to Dizzy, who thought the idol was real. During the Day 12 immunity challenge, Jack beat out Kyle and Dizzy in the final leg of the parkour course. To keep the two original Allium safe, Angie played her idol at tribal council, negating one vote. However, this was not necessary as Dizzy threw Bunboy's name under the bus back at camp, and everyone but Bunboy voted against him. On Day 15, Angie & Jack seemed to be getting into the cracks of the original Poppi tribe's politics: Dizzy vs. Kyle. Although Angie & Jack would have most likely gravitated towards working with Dizzy at the next Tribal Council (albeit Kyle won the immunity challenge), Angie unfortunately broke her leg at the Day 16 spleef immunity challenge. Angie was given the option to stay in the game to tough it out for the remaining 8 days, but she bowed out of the game. However, she became the first member of the jury. With Dizzy seemingly on the bottom of original Poppi, Dizzy gathered Jack's trust quickly after on Day 17. The Herbe tribe participated in a reward challenge that presented advantages to the Day 19 immunity challenge. Kyle, Jack, and John won the advantage; and Kyle went on to win the immunity challenge once again. Nathan, who Dizzy thought he had, stayed loyal to his strong partnership with Andrea and voted with her and Kyle in a 3-2-1 against Dizzy. Episode Guide Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia *This season of Minecraft Survivor is similar to the U.S. version of Survivor: **It is like Survivor: Borneo because they are both the first seasons of their respective series and each location has a lot of trees. *The pre-merge tribe names "Poppi" and "Allium" come from the native flowers of the forest biome. *The merged tribe name "Herbe" is derived from the French words for "grass" and "medicinal herb". Category:Survivor: Sherwood Category:Survivor Season